Concerns about content ownership and copyright protection are driving the development of security procedures for preventing unauthorized copying, modification or distribution of multimedia content. One conventional security procedure includes storing cryptographic keys at electronic devices, such as integrated circuits (ICs) and systems that include ICs. By storing the customer's keys at the IC during manufacturing, the manufacturer of an IC can provide their customers the ability to design systems that securely communicate with other systems containing the corresponding cryptographic key. Provisioning of an IC with cryptographic keys can be accomplished by an IC manufacturer at either a wafer stage of production or at a packaged stage of production. Regardless, the cost of inventorying provisioned ICs, the liability costs associated with provisioning ICs, and the time required to provision individual ICs with customer owned cryptographic keys is costly to IC manufacturers and their customers.